Se Feliz
by Naomy-kihhdsu
Summary: Basado en la canción pierrot de senka vocaloid /Advertencia MUERE UN PERSONAJE El padre de rima se hunde en apuestas /Nagihiko solo desea que sea feliz Rima y el se encargara de eso, la protegerá de quien sea.


****Ya se que no tengo perdón de kami, ya que en lugar de subir una nueva historia por que no acabas la que ya tienes?...

pues por que no se no me e podido sacar de la cabeza esta cansino y por alguna extraña razón, pensé que era una buena idea para esta pareja.

**Shugo chara No me pertenece sino a **** PEACH-PIT**

**Y tampoco la canción es de Vocaloid_ Senka-Pierrot**

La historia en cierta forma si es mía aunque me base en el vídeo...

Bien nos leemos abajo ^^ y espera que disfruten:

* * *

Se encontraba una pequeña bolita amarilla, escondida tras unos arbustos, bajo la sombra de uno de los arboles de ese gran parque.

_Esta bien, Esta bien_

Entre toda esa multitud de gente, se encontraba un peli-morado de 18 años de edad, entre todo ese mar de gente, caminando y observando los arboles de durazno.

Asta que unos pequeños sollozos lo sacaron de sus pensamientos, intuitivamente se giro así el logar donde se escuchaba ese diminuto ruido y a lo lejos logro ver esa bolita.

_Soy solo aquel que siempre ha de bromear_

_Payaso de circo soy_

_Mi nombre es Pierrot_

De inmediato salió corriendo así esa dirección, ya que bien sabia de quien se trataba al igual que sabia que algo no andaba bien ya que la conocía y ponerse en esa posición es su forma de "defensa", brinco con mucho cuidado los arbustos, se acercó lentamente asta la chica, tratando de no hacer mucho ruido, se puso en cuclillas para quedar al frente de la peli-rubia, extendió una pequeña flor que avía recogido en el camino y con una amplia sonrisa.

Pero la chica estaba tan hundida en sus pensamientos que no se percataba de la presencia del chico, asta que este decidió a hablar.

_-Rima-chan…_

_Tan redonda como _

_Lo es la luan_

_Sobre una pelota_

_Me he de equilibrar_

A pesar de haberle hablado con suma delicadeza, la pequeña se paro como un resorte por el susto, haciendo que el pobre peli-morado perdiera el equilibro, y terminara estrellándose con el tronco del árbol.

_-Nagihiko…?_

Lo miraba confundida, limpiándose de inmediato los restos de las lágrimas.

Se quedaron mirándose por unos segundos en silencio, asta que Rima empezó a reírse, y quien no ver al Fujisaki, recargado en el árbol, mal sentado, sobándose la cabeza, con una pequeña mueca, con un montón de hojitas del árbol sobre el, con un curita en la mejilla y los restos de esa flor que traía con el.

_Y caigo de_

_Un modo delirante_

_Pues mi trabajo aquí _

_Es verte sonreír_

Al percatarse que lo observaba Rima, de inmediato sustituyo esa mueca por una sonrisa, y nuevamente le extendió lo que quedaba de esa flor.

La chica se incoó para quedar a la altura de él, tomo esa flor o lo que quedaba y le dio un fugaz beso en los labios, intento regalarle una sonrisa, pero a pesar de intentar sonreír, sus lágrimas volvieron a brotar.

_Y luego te vi llorar_

_Junto a los demás_

Nagihiko puso su mano en la mejilla de la rubia, se acercó y nuevamente le dio un beso solo que este duro un poco más, si fura por ellos se quedarían así por siempre pero hay algo que todo ser humano necesita y eso es el oxigeno, así que se separaros un poco el Fujisaki no quería alejarse mucho, así que de inmediato la envolvió en un fuerte abrazo.

_Esas lágrimas que_

_Yo limpiare_

La separa un poco de el para poder ver su rostro, noto los residuos de las lagrimas y el hipar de la chica, suavemente limpio las lagrimas que salían de esos hermosos rostros.

_- Por favor no hagas, esa cara de tristeza más..._

Nuevamente pone su amplia sonrisa.

_Lo que papa y mama_

_Nunca han de ver_

_Lo que yo noto en ti_

_Con solo ver_

El resto del día se dedico a hacerla reír a que olvidara todas sus tristezas, que no recordara todos los problemas de su casa.

Los padres de Rima, se avían divorciado cuando ella apenas iba a entrar a la secundaria, desde entonces su relación con el Fujisaki fue mejorando.

Su madre viajaba constantemente por su trabajo, así que se tenía que quedar abecés con su padre que desde el divorcio decayó en las apuestas, el alcohol y malos vicios.

Y el bien sabía lo difícil que se avía hecho la vida de esa pequeña que amaba, por lo cual él se dedicaba a hacerla feliz cuando estaban juntos y se lo prometió a sus charas.

Ya avía anochecido pero aun tenía una sorpresa más, así que hicieron una pequeña parada en la mansión Fujisaki.

Se bajo del auto, y se dirigió a abrirle la puesta de este a su acompañante, después la dirigió a la entrada de la casa.

_-Rima-chan, solo es una pequeña parada… así que no tardes…_

Le sonríe ampliamente, deposita un rápido beso en la mejilla de la pequeña Mashiro, le señala la habitación que se encontraba tras ella.

_-Encontraras lo necesario…_

Al entrar a la habitación en la cama estaba, un vestido azulito-verdoso, en la cintura tiene un moño de lado, una pulsera plateada, un pequeña collar con la letra _"f" _como dije, y una diadema del mismo color que la pulsera y con pequeños diamantes en todo el alrededor, y una bolsa pequeña negra.

Al salir de la habitación no encontró a Nagihiko, de inmediato se acerca una señora ya mayor.

_-Rima-san, el Joven Nagihiko la espera en el auto._

_-Muchas gracias…_

Se dirige así la salida, y lo primerio que vio fue a al peli-morado tirado en el piso, y a dos tipos corriendo, rápidamente se acerca a Nagihiko, este a pesar de tener un hilillo de sangre escurriendo de la nariz sigue con su habitual sonrisa, se para, saca un pañuelo de el saca que traía, se limpia la sangre, después toma las manos de la pequeña.

_-Daijoubu, daijoubu, No me ha dolido, No sientas temor_

Unas lágrimas traicioneras empiezan a brotar de esos preciosos ojos.

_-Ya no llores más por mí, Ríe por favor, Esta bien, Esta bien, El que cayó torpemente fui yo_

La abraza fuerte mente.

_El payasito de este circo _

_Tú ya sabes…_

Rima continuaba llorando, suavemente le dice.

_-Son tus mentiras las que hacen que este así._

El chico desase el abrazo para poderla ver a los ojos con una enorme sonrisa.

_-No soy de los que mienten._

Esto provoca que la pequeña rubia vuelva a llorar. El Fujisaki solo le da un beso en la mejilla y la vuelve a abrazar, mientras acariciaba suavemente sus rubios chinos.

No se avían dado cuenta que de lejos eran observados, este sujeto apretaba con fuerza la mandíbula, y tenía empuñadas las manos. En frente de él se encontraban tres sujetos mas, vieron como los dos chico se subían al auto del Fujisaki y arrancaban, este de inmediato les dio una indicación a esos sujetos, que rápidamente se subieron a un auto y se fueron atrás de la parejita sigilosamente, de no ser descubiertos.

Después de unos minutos llegaron a su destino que era un restaurante, un tanto lujoso, se bajo del auto, rápidamente fu hacia la puerta del copiloto, para abrirle la puerta y ayudarla a salir, la tenia bien sujeta de su delicada mano, sin soltarla sierra la puerta del automóvil y con el control le pone la alarma.

Se detiene un poco para admirar a su acompáñate ya que ase unos momentos ocurrió ese incidente.

_-Rima-chan te ves preciosa, soy muy afortunado…_

Esto provoca que se ruborizo un poco, ella igual se pone a examinar a Nagihiko, el traía un traje negro, con una camiseta morada, los primeros botones de esta estaba desabrochados y un collar como el de ella solo que el de el en lugar de una _"f" _era una _"R"_ y su habitual sonrisa.

_-Y tu Nagi, estas guapísimo…_

Deposito un beso en la mejilla de la chica, y teniéndola agarrada de la mano se dirigieron así la entrada de ese restaurante, pero en la puerta fueron intersectados por un tipo grande.

_-Princesita tu vendrás con migo…jeje _

Decía el sujeto con una media sonrisa y voz ronca a la vez burlona, tronando sus nudillos.

Los dos chicos estaban paralizados, no entendía nada, pero lo que hiso reaccionar al chico fue que ese tipejo intento tocar a _su Rima,_ la jalo para que quedara a sus espalda, por intuición le dio un puñetazo, al hacer esto soltó las llaves del su carro.

_-Corre…_

Tomo fuertemente la mano de la joven para salir corriendo, en ese pequeña lapso que el tipo quedo aturdido, se dirigió asía su auto, pero otro sujeto ya los esperaba recargado en este, rápidamente el chico cambio de dirección para evitarlo.

Corrieron unas cuadras más, el Fujisaki constantemente miraba así a atrás para vez si ya avían perdido a esos sujetos, la pequeña ya estaba exhausta, nunca fue buena en los deportes y el chico lo sabia, por un momento sus miradas se encontraron a pesar de la situación Nagijiko no borraba su sonrisa.

Cuando regreso su mirada al frente un carro se encontraba tapando el pasa en la banqueta obligándolo a girar así su derecha, iban a una gran velocidad que no tubo tiempo de parar al darse cuenta de que se encontraban en un callejón sin salida, jalo a Rima así el para poderla abrazar y evitar que ella se golpeara contra la barda, amortiguándolo con su espalda.

-_Estas bien Rima-chan?..._

_-Nagi… yo si… que es lo, que esta pasando…_

Decía la chica muy confundida no entendía nada de lo que estaba sucediendo.

_-Tranquila…_

Los chicos lentamente se reincorporaban, Nagihijo le ayudo a ponerse de pie a la rubia, al mirar al frente se vio rodeado por tres sujetos y nuevamente puso a Rima atrás de él, no permitiría que le tocaran ni uno de sus hermosos rubios cabellos y mucho menos que le hicieran algún daño.

El cielo se encontraba nublada dado a esto, había muy poca luz de la luna, y en el callejón que se encontraban igual no avía mucha iluminación.

Detrás de los tres hombres se lograba ver que se a secaba alguien mas.

_-Baya Fujisaki-san, por lo visto no entendiste ninguna de mis advertencias… verdad?_

El chico de la larga cabellera mordía su labia inferior.

_-Ya basta déjala en paz… yo ya e pagado las deudas del Señor Mashiro… así que aléjate de Rima!_

_-Jejeje y crees q así de fácil se desasen de nosotros?... Ya teníamos un contrato con el Señor Mashiro, así que esto no es de tu incumbencia…_

_-Tks…_

_-Bien chicos creo que Fujisaki, no entiende…_

_-No se preocupe nosotros lo aremos entrar en razón…_

Decía el sujeto más grande de los tres, tronándose los nudillos y acercándose más a los chicos junto a los otros dos tipos.

_-Tal vez nos ganas tés a cada uno, pero a hora nos las cobraremos…_

Nagihiko antes de que se acercaran mas salió corriendo así ellos para darles el primer golpe pero no sin antes mirar a rima con una de sus encantadoras y amplias sonrisas para intentarla tranquilizar.

La chica se quedo paralizada, con lágrimas en los ojos.

Se encontraban sentados seis chicos, en una de las mesas del restaurante al que iban a llegar Nagihiko y Rima.

_-Aaaaa ya donde estará Nagi y Rima-taa…_-Decía ya desesperada.

"_Kairi"-Tranquila Yaya ya no devén de tardar-_Tratando de calmar a su infantil novia.

"_Kukai"-Hum Nagihiko nunca es impuntual…_

"_Utau"-Pues mira que puntualidad no es hacernos esperar ya casi una hora…_

"_Kukai"-Tranquila… _-Le da un beso en los labios para calmar un poco a su chica.

"_Amu"-Hay que esperarnos un poco mas, si es que no llegaran a venir o pasara algo, Nagi ya nos abría hablado…_

"_Ikuto"-Jejeje pero si no mal recuerdo dijo que primero pasarían a su casa… puede que…?..._

Antes q pudiera acabar de hablar fue interrumpido por la peli-rosas.

"_Amu"- Ikuto, eres un pervertido, no todos piensan como tu…-_Mientras le decía esto le pegaba con la carta del menú.

"_Ikuto"-Au, au… esta bien, iré un rato afuera, vienes cuñadito, Kairi…?_

Antes de pararse le planto un buen beso a la peli-rosa. Los dos chicos lo siguieron.

"_Ikuto"-Hum esta lloviendo…_

"_Kairi"-Hey ese no es el auto de Fujisaki?_

Se acercaron así el auto y en el proceso Kukai, pateo algo, al instante miro así abajo y lo rejunto.

"_Kukai"-Unas llaves?..._

"Ikuto "- Hey se vanan a mojar…

_-Hum si que eran unos inútiles…_

Decía mientras veía como el último de sus hombres caía al suelo inconsciente.

_-Fujisaki lo mejor será que te rindas, ya empezó a llover, y no quiero que mi pequeña Rima pesque un resfriado, aparte que tu ya te vez un poco cansado…_

El peli-morado respiraba con dificultad, tenía su cara sucia y golpeada, pero aun así permanecía su sonrisa. Con lentitud se paro y se acercó a su Rima, escuchar de otros labios decir "mi Rima…", si que le dolía y le daba una punzada de celos y coraje. Se quito su saco, se lo pone a la chica para protegerla un poco de la lluvia.

Puedes intentar

Me puedes soportar?

_-Rima-chan vámonos, estoy bien…_

_-Creo que no me has escuchado Rima viene con migo…-_El tono de su voz estaba lleno de coraje.

Por fin salió de entre las sombras a toda velocidad así los dos chicos, aventando a Nagihiko contra la pared, y tomando bruscamente la mano de Rima.

_-Ya me canse de ser amable bienes con migo quieras o no…_-Al terminar de decir esto miro a la rubia directo a los ojos.

_-T, tu-tu… no…pero…_-La chica estaba en shock, a hora se aclaraban muchas cosas, por qué Nagihiko últimamente le pasaban muchos "accidentes", y todo el dialogo antes de la pelea.

_-Te sorprende asta donde soy capas?... por ti Mashiro Rima…_

La pequeña tenía como platos los ojos.

_-Kirishima?… Fuyuki Kirishima._

La tenía bien sujeta de la muñeca, provocando que hiciera una mueca de dolor, la pobre chica era un mar de lagrimas.

Sé que no

Solo puedes hacerme llorar

El peli-morado al escuchar el quejido de la chica como si fuera un resorte se levanto lo más rápido posible y le dio un buen puñetazo a ese tipejo, lanzándolo a unos cuantos centímetros de ellos.

Tomo las manos de Rima y les dio un cálido beso, seguido de su amplia sonrisa.

La chica se asusto al ver el rostro de Nagihiko ya que un hilo de sangre escurría de su frente, al verlo así no pudo evitar soltar mas lagrimas, lo único que pudo hacer para consolarla fue abrazarla.

_-NO ENTIENDO…_-Decía el chico desde el suelo-_NO ENTIENDO QUE LE VES A ESTE TRAVESTE, HOMOSEXUAL… RIMA YO ESTOY EN UN MEJOR EQUIPO DE BALONSESTA QUE EL, SOY MUCHO MAS RECONOSIDO, TENGO MUCHO MAS DINERO… POR QUE?... POR QUE?...POR QUE EL?... QUE HAS HECHO FUJISAKI PARA TENERLA?._

No muestres al público,

Bajo tu mascara

El chico se separo un poco de la chica para ver mejor a Kirishima… antes que le pudiera decir algo era empujado por uno de los tres tipos de hace unos momentos estaban en el piso. El sujeto tenia una sínica sonrisa y con su voz ronca.

_-A hora si, a mi nadie me da una paliza y sale vivo…_

Rima y el castaño se quedaron estáticos al ver esa escena.

Nagihiko, tenía los ojos como platos, de su boca empezó a escurrir sangre, el sujeto solo se reía mas…

_-Te duele…?_

_-NAGIHIKO!_

El tipo giro su mano y presiono mas la navaja que tenia empuñada en el estomago de Nagihiko, provocando que este tosiera sangre, el pobre chico solo tenia sus manos en la herida para evitar que este la siguiera moviendo. Intento darle un golpe pero fue inútil ya que antes que pudiera hacer algo el sujeto saco la navaja con brusquedad y lo tomo de la camisa, le dio una sonrisa y lo termino aventando así una esquina, al impactarse contra la pared el chico izo una mueca de dolor.

El sujeto se giro y tomo a la chica, los otros dos tipos apenas empezaban a reaccionar, Kirishima seguía paralizado.

Déjame ver el rostro,

Que aquella oculto.

Los dos sujetos ayudaban a su jefe para irse lo más pronto posible, Rima empezó a forcejear para soltarse del tipo, y en un descuido de este salió corriendo asía donde se encontraba Nagihiko.

El sujeto intento sujetarla de nuevo, pero antes que pudiera hacer esto, recibió un fuerte puñetazo, por párete de Ikuto, seguido se escucharon las sirenas de las patrullas de policía.

Rima, puso la cabeza de Nagi con mucho cuidado en sus piernas, al ver el rostro del joven tenia su singular sonrisa, sus ojos se encontraban serados.

Cuando estés herido: Sufre

Cuando sea difícil: Grita

No es nada de lo que 

Te debas avergonzar

El chico lentamente abrió sus ojos al sentir algo cálido y húmedo récores su rostro, y su sorpresa fue encontrarse a su Rima echa un mar. Seguía con su sonrisa, y con sus pocas fuerzas iba a decirle algo a la chica, pero esta antes que pudiera decir algo le interrumpió.

_-Esta bien, Esta bien Nagi…_

_No importa si no puedes reír bien, pues así ya no tendrás, que mentir más._

Al verla con esa cara, y acuchar esas palabras no podía soportar mas, así que se permitió derramar las lagrimas que avía estado conteniendo.

_-Esta bien, Esta bien_

_-No importa si no lo soportas mas, pues contigo voy a estar, solo no lloraras. _

Ella bien sabia que desde que los padres de Nagi murieron en un accidente automovilístico, unos días antes de que se graduaran de la secundaria, el chico no expresaba mucho sus sentimientos y solo dejaba verlo con una sonrisa, ya que ella también no estaba en una buena situación.

_-Esta bien, Esta bien Rima…_

_-La pudiste encontrar antes de mi, el rostro que yo escondí, y casi olvide._

El chico con sus pocas fuerzas metió la mano a la bolsa de su pantalón, y saco una pequeña cajita, la abrió, dentro de él estaba un anillo de compromiso.

Todos su amigos miraban la escena conmovidos bien sabían para que los avía citado a ellos en el restaurante.

Las chicas estaban inconsolables viendo, no podían hacer gran cosa, los chicos igual se sentían impotentes, ya avían hecho lo que estaba en sus manos.

Se escuchaba a un policía gritando por el radio.

_-Donde demonios esta la ambulancia…_

Con su otra mano movió unos de los mechones que cubrían el rostro de la pequeña, al terminar esa tarea dejo su mano en la mejilla de esta.

La rubia veía todo incrédula, no podía creer que en sus manos estaba perdiendo a la persona que se hiso muy importante en su vida y que por lo visto quería pasar el resto de su vida junto a ella, y tal ves así pudo a ver sido.

_-Rima… Te amo… no olvides…_

_-Na-nagi… yo igual, te amo…_-todo lo dijo entrecortado por el llanto, que no cesaba.

El chico deposito el aniño en la mano de la chica, seguido se acercó con lentitud a los labios de ella para probarlos por ultima vez, no era igual que otras besas ya que esta vez tenia un gran sabor a salado por el llanto.

_-Tienes que seguir adelante… Rima…_

La mano de Nagihiko que aun mantenía en la mejilla de Rima se fue deslizando poco a poco hasta terminar en el suelo. La peli-rubia se empezó a desesperar al sentir como se separaba el chico de ella.

_Daijobu, Daijobu,_

_Has sido como la magia,_

_Mira el mentiroso Pierrot…_

_Gracias a ti desapareció…_

_-Nagihiko?... Nagihiko?...NAGIHIKO!..._

Lo mecía de un lado a otro, sin respuesta alguna, al moverlo parresia que era un muñeco de trapo.

Su llanto se hiso mas fuerte y abrazo con todas sus fuerzas el cuerpo inerte de Nagihiko, sin impórtale lo que le decían, o si estuviera lloviendo.

* * *

N-Woooooooooow como que hora si me inspire, jejeje la verdad es que me tomo como un mes acabarlo...

T-¬¬* Hum pero por que te distraías en tu jueguitos que si no acababas mucho antes...

N- u.u Si lo se lo mismo me pasa con mi otro finc, "**ME PERDONARAS ALGÚN DÍA?" **pero les prometo que pronto lo continuare,

a parete que e tenido dilemas con el final ...

K- Pobre sito de Nagi T^T...

N- Konata se que fue cruel pero, lo advertí... aparte que últimamente e tenido unas idea muy locas de por que nunca se puede matar a los protagonistas U.U, así que lo intente.

T- Hum no seas llorona... y mejor porte feliz de como vana matar a Naomy por hacerle eso a el Fujisaki y a esa rubia, todas las Fans-RimaHiko

N-0.0 se me queman los frijoles...

T- Tks ya salio corriendo a esconderse...

K- Tommy no seas cruel... ey a donde vas?

T- A gritar donde esta Naomy, para que sea mas rápido su muerte...

"Sale de la habitación"

K- Tommy!... Fuu u.u bien yo me despedirme nos leemos después, Naomy estará muy feliz de resibir todos sus comentarios, buenos malos, jitomatasos, excepto groserías...

Reviews= Naomy Feliz ^^ = a escribir mas rápido x3 = a actualización :D = lictores felices :3

Faltas de ortografía gratis. me esfuerzo para evitarlas.


End file.
